


[HQ][双宫北][架空设定]画家与偷尸贼

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北·一发完结·类中世纪背景+民间传说+幻想随笔风格，都合主义世界观，亦真亦幻·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	[HQ][双宫北][架空设定]画家与偷尸贼

画家与偷尸贼  
——关于一座「不存在」城市的随笔

弗洛帕尔斯是一座「著名」的旅游城市，与被火山埋葬的庞贝古城和被大海淹没的亚特兰蒂斯齐名。  
常常有好奇的游客慕名拜访这座不可思议的都市，但他们中的大多数人从未抵达过「正确」的位置。而那些曾经到达过那里的人呢，总爱把「说自己去过那里的人都是骗子」挂在嘴边。  
原因再简单不过——每个人说自己看到的东西都和别人不同。  
有的人看到了一座广场，有的人看到了一座教堂，有的人看到了裁判所的牢房，有的人看到了高低错落的民宅，有的人看到了一篇残垣断壁的废墟。这些人罕见地能达成一致的观点是，弗洛帕尔斯是壁画之都。那里的壁画，无论是保存还算完整的还是剥落得不成样子的，都散发出一种奇异的魔力，就像汲取了这座已经被废弃的城市的生命力，然后全部注入画面中一般。  
城市已经死了，但壁画还活着。  
弗洛帕尔斯的守护神是肋生双翼的狐狸。每个声称自己到达过这里的人都见过狐狸的壁画。另一个罕见的一致观点是，所有来到过这里的人都见过巨大的狐狸壁画。壁画里的生物栩栩如生，每一根毛发都仿佛会随着微风摇摆，就像下一秒便会直接从墙上飞出来。  
庞贝有很多故事，亚特兰蒂斯有很多传说，而关于弗洛帕尔斯的故事与传说也并不逊色。  
关于弗洛帕尔斯最著名的一个故事——或者说是传说——是，在地震和山洪毁灭弗洛帕尔斯的那一天，唯一的幸存者，一个纯真无垢的孩子，乘上了飞翔的狐狸，逃离了这座业已死亡的城市。

*******

在故事开始之前，必须向各位说明一点。  
即使在诸多版本各异的故事里，宫兄弟与北信介也少有相似之处。  
也许有人要说，他们的出生都是相似的，因为难产而导致母亲死亡。但在弗洛帕尔斯人眼里，这两位母亲的「难产」是截然不同的。北信介的母亲拼尽全力生下他然后死去，所以她是一位勇士，就像那些死在战场上的战士。而那对孪生子呢，他们的母亲早在生下他们之前便已死去，所以他们是死人生出的怪物，或者说，是「活死人」。  
那是一个农民的儿子会成为农民，面包匠的儿子会成为面包匠，商人的儿子会成为商人的时代。如果这样的定律被打破，要不然就是孩子被献给了神明，要不然就是孩子被送去了育婴堂。被送去育婴堂的孩子，如果侥幸不死活到了七八岁，就会被卖去当学徒——毕竟，在那个时代，人和牲畜没有什么区别。健壮的牲畜可比瘦巴巴的孩子值钱多了。  
即使在畸形儿和残疾儿最多的育婴堂，宫侑和宫治依然被视为怪物。无论身体长得多么奇形怪状，到底也是活着的名为「人类」的生物，可那对孪生子根本不被当成活人。那时候的人们相信鬼魂的存在，还有几分畏惧，但有身体会行动的死人远比无形无体的鬼魂更让人害怕。其他的孩子害怕他们，怕得要死，怕得想要杀死他们，但又怕得不敢动手。他们说宫侑和宫治的眼睛在晚上就想鬼火一样闪烁，被他们凝视的孩子会被吸走生命，体弱的就会在第二天早上变成一具无知无觉的尸骸。即使他们长得比同龄人更高更壮，一直到十岁都没人敢领走他们。传说他们在十岁的时候就长得像二十岁的小伙子一样高大，夜里他们的眼睛会发光，就像野兽。  
也是在同一年，一场恐怖的瘟疫席卷了整片大陆。死掉的人比活着的人还多，尸体多到永远埋不完。于是那一年掘墓人领走了他们。怎么说他们也是两个壮劳力。他们走了之后育婴堂的嬷嬷们终于松了一口气，还留在育婴堂的孩子们也松了一口气。掩埋尸体的人往往活不了多久，会感染瘟疫在死掉以前就腐烂。但后来育婴堂的嬷嬷们死掉了，孩子们死光了，甚至掘墓人的身体也烂得只剩骨头，宫侑和宫治还活得好好的。  
从那以后他们就当了弗洛帕尔斯的掘墓人。不过，比起默默无闻的掘墓人，他们更以偷尸贼的身份而闻名，或者说，是臭名昭著。

*******

北信介是个怪胎，尽管其他人都不这样认为。  
或许是在母亲难产过程中受到的影响，他看到的一切与常人完全不同。  
北信介眼前的世界是由不断变化的「形状」和「颜色」组成的。  
通俗来说，你准备一面墙和一百桶各种颜色的油漆，把全部的油漆随意泼洒在墙面上，再精细个成千上万倍，大概就是北信介看到的世界。  
他的祖父是磨坊主，他的父亲是磨坊主，所以他也应该成为一个磨坊主才对。但他母亲的死让这理所当然的轨迹发生了变化。他活了下来，一切都被归功于他母亲的牺牲和神明的庇护。祖母说他是被神明注视的人，就连教堂的神父也觉得他是个有福之人，足以侍奉神明。  
于是他去教堂学了读写，照这样下去他本应成为献身给神明的孩子。那时的神父们会认真研究一根针尖上到底站着几位天使的问题，他很聪明，没准能找到令人信服的答案。  
不过，在他十岁的那一年，弗洛帕尔斯最有名的画家应邀来为教堂重绘壁画。画家意外跌伤了手，他的学徒力有不逮。眼看着期限就要到了，他们很着急，北问了一个问题。  
「画画是一件很难的事情吗？」  
画家的学徒年轻气盛，差点动拳头。画家是个中年人，就算曾经气血方刚过也已经在摸爬滚打间变得圆滑。画家对北说，不同的人有不同的答案，自己试试就能找到自己的答案。  
所以北信介的第一幅作品画在松软的泥土上。先是用树枝，然后用大小不一的石子。他刚开始画的时候，画家的学徒抱着胳膊冷笑，但很快就笑不出来了。  
在那个没有照相机的年代，画家对绘画的一大追求就是「再现现实」，说一个人画画很逼真绝对是夸奖而非贬低。与其说是北信介在泥土上画了一座教堂，不如说他是盖了一座教堂。就连见多识广的画家也惊呆了。他屏息凝神走到「教堂」前，壮起胆子伸手触摸那栋巍峨堂皇的建筑物。画家的手指碰到了泥土，打乱了线条，然后他突然惊醒，意识到自己面对的不过是泥土上的一幅画而已。  
画在泥土上的画作就像残留在空气里的味道一样，不知何时就会悄无声息地消失。于是北信介的第一幅作品就这样无声无息地消失在历史洪流中。  
画家几乎是求着要收北信介为徒。画家本人就有贵族血统，他的赞助人是一位德高望重的贵族，而且很可能就是他的亲生父亲。教堂的主教或许就是他的哥哥，可能的亲缘让一切变得更加简单。主教决定让北信介跟着画家学画画，毕竟教堂的壁画和经书的插图需要有人来完成。  
北信介的人生之路就这样莫名奇妙地又拐了一个弯。

*******

北信介作画的过程就像野蛮生长的蔓草，不符合任何绘画技巧。  
在常人看来，他会不停地画出各种颜色各种形状，圆的方的长的扁的不规则的。这些看似与他所要描绘的景色毫无关联颜色和形状不断累积叠加，最后变成栩栩如生的图案。那不像是图画，更像是魔法。  
而这恰恰就是他眼中的世界。只是，在常人看到生动画面的同时，他看到的依然是无数堆叠的颜色和形状。  
北信介按照常人的框架为自己眼中这个截然不同的世界量身定做了同样的框架。而恰恰因为他眼中的世界截然不同，他更要严格依靠世人的规则而生活。本质上他是个异类中的异类，但他活得比正常人更像个正常人。  
画家的学徒需要学习很长一段时间，从基本功学起。那些东西对北信介而言就像呼吸一样简单而自然。也许那位画家，他的老师，是真心实意地想要指导这位别具一格的天才，但也许只是想要窃取他那不为人知的秘诀。毕竟，常人难以模仿北信介那种如同野草丛生的画技。而在教授给他那些常人能够理解的技巧的同时，画家可能也希望北信介能在常人的框架内阐述自己究竟是怎样创作出那些不可思议画作的秘诀。  
然而，画家并不知道，北信介比他的任何一位学徒更快地遇到了瓶颈——他画出的鸡蛋就像地震后土层裸露的痕迹一样神秘莫测。  
不止是鸡蛋。他照着活物的样子画出的一切画作，都会变成难以名状的模样。  
原因很简单，活物的颜色和形状都是不断变化的。在同一时间展现出的颜色和形状太过复杂，北信介绝无可能完全记住。当他画出他能记下的部分，颜色和形状已经改变了许多，再画上去只能让画面变得愈发奇形怪状。  
但解决的方法也简单，只要把鸡蛋丢到烧开的水里煮熟，问题就不存在了。  
如果要画动物，他就画猎人杀掉的猎物和厨娘割断脖子的牲畜。如果要画植物，他就去画那些被农民收割过的粮食和果实，再参考古书或者前人的画作。在画家那里学了将近一年的时光，他的老师决定，他可以开始画人物了。  
结果，画家根本不知道北信介不会画活物，就像后人不知道画家本人到底是对北信介心存善意悉心指导还是心存恶意借机利用。席卷大陆的瘟疫夺走了画家和他所有其他学徒的性命，但北信介好好地活了下来。  
当时的人都以为瘟疫来自恶魔，或者是上帝给恶人的惩罚，并不知晓疫病来自于老鼠身上携带的小小跳蚤。人和动物大批大批地死亡，就像秋天割掉的大片大片的麦子。  
不过，这对北信介而言是前所未有的机会——他终于能够好好地画人物了。  
除了那些难以销毁或者不便销毁的壁画，北信介留下的大多数画作都被教廷付之一炬。他画的第一幅人物像就是死去的画家，第二幅是画家死去的弟子。那些画像就像是死亡本身。据说，来给画家他们收尸的人差点把画像当成真正的尸体搬走。至于那些真正的尸体呢，跟画作相比，反而显得苍白又空虚。  
北信介是一个怪才，这一点毋庸置疑。但关于他是否冷酷无情这一点确实存在争议。在瘟疫横行的岁月，他失去了本应是最亲近的家人、师长，却不曾哭泣不曾悲恸，只是无喜无怒地把死者的容颜原封不动保留进自己的画作。有人说他根本没有感情，生与死在他心目中没有区别，仅仅是画不出来的形状和能画出来的形状。也有人说，他可能根本区分不出一个人是死是活，只能以能否画出来作为区分。画家死去之后，他可能根本没意识到自己的老师已经死了，还会往对方的嘴里灌水喂汤。  
在这场大瘟疫中，北信介失去了所有亲朋好友，换回了本应可以名垂青史的壁画，『索多玛与蛾摩拉』。看过的人都说那副画让人如同置身地狱一般，千百个神父的布道也不及其给予的震撼之万一。  
弗洛帕尔斯的人都觉得北信介是百年不遇的天才，也是百年不遇的怪人。他的行为举止表情管理看起来都太正常了，面对生离死别的表现也太淡定了，以致根本没有人问过他会不会伤心，会不会寂寞。

*******

十五岁的那一天，当宫侑和宫治在他们墓地旁简陋的小屋里醒来的时候，发现自己的一半身体开始死去。  
那是一种很奇怪的疾病，在如今的医学资料里根本没有它的存在。可能是那种罕见的细菌——或者说是病毒——已经不为人知地灭绝。如果真是如此，可以说是人类的幸运了。  
弗洛帕尔斯的人称这种病为「活死人」，他们坚信长期和尸体生活在一起就会感染这病。患上这种病的人，一般是有半个身体（左半身或是右半身）开始变得像死人一样。先是失去血色、失去体温、失去感觉，然后开始坏死腐烂，最后行走的时候都会掉下一坨坨的蛆虫。从病发到彻底溃烂大概会经历数年之久，人还活着，还能行动的时候，半边身体就变成了死人。  
这种病似乎并不会传染给正常生活的普通人，但病人丑陋而恶臭的模样依然像麻风病人一样令人闻风色变。  
若非持续数年的大瘟疫让整片大陆缺乏劳动力，宫侑和宫治很可能会被驱逐出城市。  
当时农田无人种植，房屋无人修缮，教堂少人祈祷，墓地里等待埋葬的死人甚至比活人还要多。虽然那对兄弟的一半身体已经变得像尸体一样灰白，但实在是找不到比他们更称职的掘墓人了。  
没有什么能比呼啸而过的死神更能打碎人间清规戒律的枷锁。国王死了，主教死了，就像穷人和罪犯一样死去。惩罚在死亡面前不值一提，会下地狱的罪孽也变成了逃避现实的狂欢。弗洛帕尔斯的大教堂变成了大墓地。有了许多尸体，就会有更多的尸体。想要找到尸体，无论是骷髅的还是新鲜的，来他们这里就对了。  
当神圣的面纱被撕得粉碎，死人也不过是一堆肉块和骨头而已。越来越多的人想要探索人体的秘密。医生们壮起胆子，找到偷尸贼要购买尸体，而一具尸体的价格堪比他们埋葬十个人。  
于是，宫侑和宫治白天当掘墓人，晚上当偷尸贼。卖尸体让他们难得地能天天填饱肚子。和吃饱吃好相比，偷挖素不相识者的坟墓所带来的罪恶感不值一提。他们朴素的观点，认为，既然神明已经收走了人类的灵魂，那么余下的肉体应该就像排泄物一样不值一提。  
填饱肚子，好好睡了一觉之后，宫侑发现自己的右半身正在死去，宫治发现自己的左半身正在死去。他们从小就被当成怪胎中的怪胎，除了彼此之外在这个世界上再无亲人也无牵挂。得知他们得了相同的病很可能会一起死去的时候，反倒是各自松了一口气。  
他们还能动。幸好这种病在很长的一段时间里都不会影响他们的活动能力，只要他们能够忍受腐烂和恶臭——恰巧这是他们最习惯的东西。  
白天埋葬死者，晚上偷挖尸体，而在既不是白天也不是夜晚的时间，他们遇到了北信介。

*******

在北信介生活的年代，画家要么为教堂服务，要么为贵族服务；要么画宗教画，要么画肖像画。  
弗洛帕尔斯人自称是爱神的后裔，但后来爱神变成了异教神明，便改成了他们的祖先是受到了唯一真神的启示，在灾难中骑着一匹肋生双翼的狐狸逃到这里，建立了全新的城市。这种说法很符合那种宗教在扩张的同时不断排挤异教并将异教传统融入自身以扩大影响的作风。  
自从画家和他的其他学徒死去以后，还很年轻的北信介就成为了弗洛帕尔斯最有名的画家。主教非常青睐他的『索多玛与蛾摩拉』，贵族们也想将便将『弗洛帕尔斯的诞生』的巨幅壁画委托他来创作。  
于是北信介开始为壁画的创作做准备。  
他从猎人那里买了尽可能多的狐狸和天鹅，把它们摆成自己需要的姿态，一直画到蛆虫从它们的眼睛里爬出来才换下一批猎物。但除此之外他还需要人类的模特。在瘟疫结束之后，死人并不那么常见了，而不停地寻找死者仔细观察的行为本身又违背了大多数人的行为准则。所以他找到了在医生和画家圈子里小有名气的宫兄弟，希望能跟着他们多看几具新鲜的尸体，来寻找合适的模特。  
他清晨来过一次，但他们急匆匆地离开，没有理睬他。他一直等到黄昏，在他们满身泥土地回来的时候，拿出了一小袋银币。宫治咬了咬银币，确认那是真的，而宫侑打量着他的样子。  
北信介也打量着那对兄弟的模样。他发现自己可以画出宫侑的右半身和宫治的左半身。宫侑的左半身和宫治的右半身像所有活着的人类一样变化着色彩和形状，或许变化得更为激烈一些，但他们的另一侧身体变化得很慢，似乎还有越来越慢的趋势，他来得及画下来。  
北信介从来没有见过这样的人。他立刻改变了计划。  
「请脱掉衣服。」  
无论经过怎样精心的矫饰，弗洛帕尔斯的创建者，与城市同名的弗洛帕尔斯，在绘画里的形象与其他的希腊英雄无异，大半个身躯裸露在外，彰显着闪耀的肉体之美。他见过很多弗洛帕尔斯的画像，特别是广受欢迎的那几幅。如果把宫侑的左半身和宫治的右半身拼起来，应该可以画出不逊色于名作的弗洛帕尔斯。  
「我想画你们的裸体。」  
他对那对兄弟说。

*******

有一句话叫做「饱暖思淫欲」。  
我想，生活在那个时代的宫兄弟没有经历过教育，大概也没听说过这句话，但这句话的道理依然适用于他们。他们刚刚吃了几顿饱饭，安抚了饥饿的肚肠，再加上正是思春的年纪，想想女人内心骚动也很正常。  
他们早就知道普通的女孩子会对他们闻风而逃，而仅凭他们微薄的收入——几枚铜币——也不足以让那些风尘女子乐于接纳他们。  
和那些来找他们的医生相比，北信介已经算是打扮得很干净的人了。白皙的面容，长长的睫毛，琥珀般的眼睛和淡粉色的嘴唇，让对方显得像某种与他们截然不同的生物，更接近那些贵族家里的女眷。可那些夫人和小姐从来不会走到离他们这么近的地方，看到一只蛆从他们头发上掉下来都恨不得尖叫晕倒。  
出于某种难以言喻的心理，宫侑很想听到对面那个文弱的小画家尖叫。他说他们可以答应对方的请求，然而提出了一个他以为对方绝对不会答应的条件。  
「你来当我们的女人，我们就脱给你看。」  
宫治看了他一眼，默认了他的话。  
尽管没有过实际的初体验，但有些事情只要听男男女女说说粗话骂骂街就能理解。男人既可以当女人的男人，也可以当男人的女人，有些还甘愿当女人的女人。有很多粗鄙下流的骂人话和小曲淋漓尽致地描绘了不同的过程，他们随口就能哼出几句。  
北信介看了看宫侑，又看了看宫治。宫治显然也不觉得对方会接受，把一袋银币递了回去。北信介摇摇头没有接，思索片刻，开口道。  
「你们跟我来。」  
这天夜里，宫兄弟没能再去偷挖尸体。

*******

北信介的住处兼画室非常干净，甚至干净得不像这个时代的房子。对他而言，不让自己描绘的对方掺入干扰的颜色和形状是非常重要的事情，所以屋子里必须打扫得干干净净。  
宫侑和宫治是进入过他的房间的最脏的人。他问他们能不能先自己洗干净，对方不太情愿，舀了几瓢水随便冲了冲就应付了过去。  
那天夜里发生的事情很奇妙。以前他见过画师和画师的弟子带女人回来鬼混，但宫侑和宫治对他做的事情好像不太相同。他们找了半天也找不到入口，只好在腿部臀部使劲蹭来蹭去以解决问题。  
「那么，现在可以了吗？」  
他问。  
宫侑和宫治不情愿地同意了，垂着头，下面也垂着。他用湿布擦了擦他们的头发，把泥土和蛆虫丢出去，然后开始画画。  
除了模特很少有人会见证他画画的过程，而他以前的模特都是没有生命的物体。看过他作画过程的人都死于瘟疫，而那些人的反应足以让他知晓自己的绘画方式是多么的惊世骇俗。只要他还想平静地活着，平静地画画，就最好不要让别人目睹他作画的过程。  
但是在那个晚上，宫侑和宫治不可避免地见到了他画画的过程。他们似乎并不害怕，还说这种画画的方式很有趣，比腐烂的尸体好看多了。他专注地画着他们的身体，而他们也专注地看着他。渐渐的，素描里男性下垂的形状变成了昂扬向上的形状。两种形状对他而言没什么区别，但他知道上扬状态的东西不适合出现在画面里。  
「啊！」  
他的一名模特短促地叫了一声，从床上跳了下来。而另一名模特更安静也更迅速，更快一步跑到了他身边。他很少画会动的模特，只是静静地看着他们的下一步行动。他们触碰他的身体，也触摸着他下面的形状。  
他们的手很暖，他被摸到的地方也硬了起来。  
这种感觉有点奇怪。但所有事情的第一次多少都有点奇怪。他被他们拽着上了床。这一次他们找到了入口，轮流使用他的前面和后面。他的眼前时而清晰时而朦胧，他看到他们一半的身体越来越静止，而另一半的身体越来越明亮。  
他们的身体温暖而真实，他们才是有血有肉的弗洛帕尔斯。

*******

臭名昭著的偷尸贼宫兄弟有很长的一段时间不再提供尸体了。  
即使是偷尸体也很有讲究，要偷那些无权无势无依无靠无亲无故的尸体，就算墓穴里是空也不会有人来查证的那种，还要在半夜无人时分下手。虽说卖尸体的钱比埋死人要多十倍，但北信介给得更多。  
而且，他们食髓知味地喜欢上了北信介干净的身体。  
那个人的皮肤充满弹性，身体温暖，眼睛明亮，嘴唇柔软，和他们经常接触的尸体完全不同。那个人会目不转睛地看着他们，仿佛他们是最美味的皇后面包，是最英俊的贵族老爷。  
北信介的钱都放在桌上的罐子里。大多数是银币，也有不少铜币，偶尔有几枚金币。那个人的生活必需品都有人送上门，送完之后就直接从罐子里拿钱。或许是出于某种对北信介的畏惧，从来没有人多拿，也从来没有人少拿。  
他们试着从北信介的钱罐里拿过钱。刚开始是一枚铜币，然后是一枚银币，最后是一枚金币。拿金币的时候他们太紧张了，钱币和罐子撞出清脆的响声。被他们弄得大汗淋漓的北信介抬起头，看到了他们，说，你们需要就拿去用呀。  
他们白天掘墓，晚上去找北信介。有时候是他画他们，有时候是他们上他。反正衣服早晚要脱，关起门来索性什么都不穿。  
如果说之前的他们就被其他人当成怪物疏远，在得了「活死人」的病之后简直就是让人退避三舍。侑的右半身，治的左半身，渐渐从苍白色变成了青白色，有些部位还透出青灰色的斑驳纹路。相应那一侧的手臂也变得软弱无力，没准再过一阵就会挥不动锹了。就算是拿着金币，面包师傅连硬邦邦的黑面包也不愿意拿给他们。  
等他们傍晚来到北信介那里的时候，猎人刚刚送来一头死掉没多久的狐狸。他们知道北信介已经把翅膀研究得差不多了，最近不是画他们就是画狐狸。而当一只狐狸的尸体腐烂到爬出蛆虫的时候，就会被北信介面无表情地丢弃。想到自己即将腐烂的半个身体，他们突然打了个寒战，意识到秋天已经到了。  
宫侑和宫治放弃了掘墓人的工作，整天和北信介厮混在一起。他们以为肉体的裹挟能让对方像自己一样停止思考，但北信介显然发现了他们正在为逐渐死去的半身而烦恼不已。  
北信介对他们说，我帮你们画一下身体吧。

*******

北信介为「活死人」画身体的故事，即使在关于北信介的诸多传说里也算是很有名的一个。  
这个故事的内容是，北信介为患上「活死人」病而有半个身体即将死去的人，按照那半个身体刚刚发病时候的模样，重新绘制了身体。他画在很大张的羊皮纸上，又把纸贴在了病人的身上。这样一来，病人看起来就像正常人一样，别人完全看不出那已经死去的半边身体有什么异样。  
不出意外的话，这个故事里的「活死人」病人应该就是宫兄弟。  
弗洛帕尔斯的人都知道他们患上了「活死人」病，所以他们肯定是去了附近的城镇转悠，来检验北信介的画是否有效果。他们可能去面包店买了面包，去肉铺买了香肠，没准还参加了一场婚礼。他们长得很英俊，会有年轻的女孩子朝他们羞涩地笑，会有孩子兴高采烈地送给他们鲜花。  
然而北信介的画越是天衣无缝，也许实际上他们就越痛苦。就算骗过了整个世界，依然无法改变他们的半个身体已经死去即将腐烂的事实。  
宫侑和宫治跑回了弗洛帕尔斯，他们的半个身体快要不听使唤了，一定跑得跌跌撞撞的。他们撞开门后的第一件事情就是把北信介狠狠压倒在地上。他们身上贴着那个人画的画就进去了，就像试图给对方留下一个完美的假象。但画终究不可能长在他们身上，做着做着就被汗水打湿而皱了起来，轻轻一揭就掉下来了。失去伪装的他们不敢看他，可北信介把他们的脸扳过来，看着他们的眼睛说。  
「没关系，在我看来是一样的。」  
北信介专注地看着他们，就像第一天一样。  
从他们死去的半身钻出的第一条蛆虫掉落在北信介身上。那个人不以为意地拂开它，张开双臂把他们抱进怀里。  
「你们就是我理想的弗洛帕尔斯。」  
北信介说。  
当时的他们并不知道，就像弗洛帕尔斯建立了名为弗洛帕尔斯的城市，宫侑和宫治也缔造出了北信介最伟大的作品。但腐烂的身体不再让他们害怕了。他们不是狐狸的尸体，即使生了蛆虫也不会被那个人面无表情地丢弃。  
直到天蒙蒙亮的时候他们才拥着北信介入睡。宫侑和宫治不曾互相商量，却不约而同地决定，等到他们的身体彻底腐烂快要死去的那一天，就杀掉北信介。他们会提前挖好坑，想办法把三个人埋在一起，这样他们就会一起在地底腐烂，你中有我我中有你，再也无法分开。  
可惜他们没能等到那一天。

*******

伟大的艺术家往往是双性恋，因为美从不拘泥于性别。  
但在北信介生活的那个年代，同性相爱足以构成会被上火刑架的罪名。  
事情败露的那一天应该就在北信介刚刚在壁画上完成肋生双翼的狐狸后不久。  
那天是会出售皇后面包的一天，洁白柔软的皇后面包是真正的皇后也没法天天吃的贵重美食，而在那段时间里北信介是皇后面包最大的买家。宫侑和宫治的半边牙齿已经没有力气了，所以他会为他们预定柔软好嚼的食物。  
负责送货上门的都是学徒，可以多拿几个铜币当赏钱。而那天上门的学徒偏偏有着大嘴巴和大嗓门。他推开门的时候看到宫侑和宫治还在北信介里面，惊慌之下嚷嚷得满城皆知，宗教裁判所不得不采取行动。  
后来北信介这位画家就从历史上消失了。教廷下令销毁他的所有作品。能够被烧毁的全部被付之一炬，而教堂里和广场上的壁画有点麻烦。好在上天帮忙，抢在那些人想出好办法之前就用地震和山洪毁灭了弗洛帕尔斯。

*******

关于北信介的下场众说纷纭，即使在民间传说里也是莫衷一是。  
最浪漫的说法是，在宗教裁判所的裁判官来抓人之前，北信介就和自己的恋人们一起逃走了，通过那对兄弟提前挖好的地道。他们逃到了海的另一侧，那里有治愈「活死人」病的神奇药物，他们从此隐姓埋名幸福快乐地生活在一起。  
最实际的说法是，因为涉及到教会和贵族的面子，北信介被秘密处死，尸体被秘密埋葬。宫侑和宫治重操旧业，偷走了恋人的尸体，另外找了一处不为人知的地方作为三人的埋骨之地。  
我最喜欢其中最天马行空的一种。在这种说法里，北信介的画真的有魔法，足以混淆真实与虚幻。在他即将被处死的前一夜，宫侑和宫治挖穿监牢来找他。他用他们带来的纸笔画了一幅画，然后他们就离开现实进入了那副画。行刑者把那副太过真实的画当成了他们的本人，直接捆到火刑架上面烧成灰烬。但他们烧掉的仅仅是能追踪他们的入口。一旦画被烧掉，他们就彻底逃脱了裁判所的追捕，与壁画里的弗洛帕尔斯同在，获得了永远的爱与自由。  
为什么这种说法对我最有吸引力？  
因为，在弗洛帕尔斯毁灭的那一天，北信介所画的肋生双翼的狐狸从壁画里飞了出来，救下了唯一一个纯真无垢的孩子，离开了这座毁灭的城市。

*******

在我动身前往弗洛帕尔斯的那一天，搭乘渡轮的人寥寥无几。有一位白发苍苍的老人坐在我身边，她的五官很有当地人的特色，饱经风霜的面容蕴含着一股庄严的美。当渡轮行驶到河流正中的时候，我身边的人变成了一位风韵犹存的中年女性。而当渡轮抵达弗洛帕尔斯港口的时候，秀美的少女向我点头示意，随即像个孩子似地飞奔下船，发出清脆的笑声。  
我知道，她终于回家了。  
肋生双翼的狐狸从壁画里飞出来，带着离家许久的孩子回到了弗洛帕尔斯。已经死去的城市在壁画里复活了，或者说名为弗洛帕尔斯的城市本来就是活在壁画里的画卷，活在传说中的故事。  
如果长着翅膀的狐狸能够飞翔，那么弗洛帕尔斯也会从传说的画卷里走出来。如果我能看到北信介，看到宫侑和宫治陪伴在他身边，就像古希腊的英雄护持着自己的爱人，那么这篇随笔的结尾一定会变得更加有趣。遗憾的是，奇迹并没有那么容易发生。  
「不存在」的弗洛帕里斯只活在北信介的画里，而宫侑和宫治才是北信介的弗洛帕里斯。  
就算没有奇迹发生，他们一定也十分满足。

[END]


End file.
